Fate
by bsbgurlie
Summary: It had been three years since Hitomi's encounter with Van. Three years since the Great War, and three years since Van and Hitomi had been together. See what happens!!
1. Falling

Author's notes: Hope you like this! Plz R & R! Thnx! ^_^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Falling  
  
  
  
  
It had been three years since Hitomi's encounter with Van. Three years since the Great War, and  
  
three years since Van and Hitomi had been together.   
  
  
Hitomi sat upon the railing watching the birds fly by. Every since she had returned from Gaea   
  
she always wanted to be closer to the sky. Since she couldn't fly this was as close she got. The top of   
  
the highest balcony that she knew of.  
  
  
Sitting on the railing having her legs dangling down, nothing but her balance kept her from falling.  
  
This was a perfect spot you could see everything going on from watching the treetops to the lightened city.  
  
People hardly ever came here, much like the roof tops Van liked to sit upon to gaze at the Mystic Moon.   
  
What was unfortunate about this spot was she couldn't see Gaea, making her wonder if it was part of her   
  
overactive imagination or if it was reality. But she'd convince herself Van was real and so was Gaea.  
  
  
Hitomi had changed since she came back from Gaea, she had a lot more confidence in herself as well  
  
as bravery. The battles between Zaibach had strengthened her. Her hair grew over the last three year, she   
  
was a little bit taller, but she still had her athleticism. Running any chance she got. Although she daydreamed  
  
during school her grades improved. Gradually, she was getting her life back.  
  
  
As the light breeze flew through her sandy brown locks of hair, she could have sworn she saw feathers   
  
floating by. Those pure white feathers scattering everywhere. A flock of white doves fluttered across  
  
startling her. Scattering even more feathers as if it were snowing.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Fanelia rebuilt over the span of the three years. It had many people, and was prosperous as it  
  
once was. The people of Fanelia were very loyal to their king... Van. Although sometimes he would be   
  
lost in his own thoughts he still was a powerful ruler.   
  
  
Deep in his soul however, he still had a yearning to say those three little words to Hitomi. He   
  
could still remember the last time they saw each other. But he could never tell her, because he felt that  
  
she was in love with Allen. Even now, he wondered if Hitomi thought of him. Little did he know Hitomi thought  
  
of Van every waking second. Still, late at night he would climb on the rooftops of the palace and gaze at   
  
the mystic moon. Sometimes he would see Hitomi's emerald eyes piercing his own auburn ones through the time  
  
and space. It may sound crazy but he could feel it. They may live lightyears apart, but they still had a  
  
special connection.  
  
  
Van was now eight-teen years of age, and his advisors told him it was time he must find a queen for Fanelia.  
  
In other words get a wife to bare an heir to the throne. Van would often meet with princesses from all   
  
around Gaea. (He wouldn't make these arrangements, his advisors took the liberty.) And each princess he met  
  
he turned down. They weren't what he was looking for........ they weren't Hitomi.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Hitomi sat upon that balcony railing for the past few hours, but decided it was time to leave. After  
  
all she had a lot of homework to do. She convinced herself to stay a couple minutes longer, just to admire  
  
the fields in the distance. She loved the smell of the fields, for obvious reasons like it reminded her of Gaea  
  
and a certain someone she missed terribly.  
  
  
As Hitomi was getting off the railing, a gust of wind slammed shut the door leading to the balcony. Making  
  
Hitomi lose her balance. She tried to grab hold of something anything but, came out empty handed. She was falling  
  
and she awaited her fate with the concrete sidewalk below.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: Should I continue this?   
  
Don't get mad about the cliffhanger plz! I couldn't come up with anything to end this. So if you want me to   
  
Continue you'll have to wait for the next chapter.  



	2. Once and Again

Author Note: hope u like the next chapter.... plz R&R thnx!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Once and Again  
  
  
  
  
  
She was falling. There was something all to familiar about it. She remembered that it was dark, and she  
was falling. Slipping from the crumbling edge....... plummeting to a death, that wasn't met. For it was Van   
who saved her, revealing his angelic wings. The angel saved her. How could someone save her now? A she fell in   
to the depths of the darkness, her last words were said "Van, I'll never forget you."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Feathers fell to the ground showering the Earth. Her eyes wide she wasn't falling. It suddenly wasn't  
dark anymore, there was no darkness. It was silent, she could only stare at his eyes, his wings, his face. Was   
he, her guardian angel? For trouble would awaken and he would be there to defend, to protect, to save her. Many   
times he saved her from the brink of death, and all those times she failed to acknowledge her true feelings. How   
long did it take to find out her heart was stolen by him, and still was. How long did it take to find out it was   
he she loved. The king it was never the knight nor the friend. Deep in her heart she knew she loved him. Denial   
was all it took. In her heart she knew she'd regret leaving that legendary place, in her heart she knew she   
couldn't live without him. By leaving, she left a piece of herself behind hoping to find it once again, but   
slowly that hope diminished. It was his embrace that scared her, she wouldn't have the death that was so long   
awaited. He wouldn't let her die. Through all the time, darkness and space he traveled, to get there before his  
beloved was away from his grasp, gone forever.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
He landed back on the balcony and quickly enfolded his wings into his back. As to make sure people   
didn't see what he just did, what he was. Hitomi was still shaky from the near death experience. She missed   
being held in Van's arms, his arms of security. It was he who made her survive, he who gave her the will to.   
Survival was the key to the Great War. Yet they didn't know it was them who gave each other the will to survive.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
She could see the glowing pendant around his neck, the one she gave him before she left. The pendant  
she gave him, so he wouldn't forget. He gave her a feather from his majestic wings. She cherished that feather  
it was something she would never give up. It was her reminder to never forget her promise, to never forget Van   
even when she was old.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
They stood there starring in each other's eyes. The same auburn ones she's always seemed to find three   
years ago The same eyes she'd blush over many times before. Those emerald eyes piercing his own once again, but   
this time they were together. Those eyes he missed them, it never dawned on him that he'd miss her eyes until now,  
having them stare into his very soul. Their eyes connected for what seemed like eternity. They were perfectly   
comfortable being speechless, just being in each other's presence. That was al they wished for. To Once again see  
each other, to once again see the one they loved more than anything in the universe. Their love never weakened.   
It was true love.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
As if on cue they both removed their gaze and blushed like mad. Their minds analyzing what to say, how  
to start. There were so many things they wanted to say. Both didn't imagine that their reunion would be like this.  
It was like they were strangers.  
  
"Van?!" Hitomi asked, for it could be a dream note willing to come true.  
  
"Yes Hitomi, it's me. Your not dreaming." Van replied. "For if this is a dream, I would never want to wake up."  
  
"Van, I've missed you so much!" Hitomi exclaimed as she embraced him into a warm hug.  
  
"I've missed you as well, Hitomi." Van said while reacting to her embrace.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
They were together again. But soon their doubts took over. Van Kept reminding himself that Hitomi could  
never be in love with him. He could feel the question waiting to escape from Hitomi and tear his heart to shreds.  
For she could never be in love with the 'pig-headed' eight-teen year old king. It was the 'knight in shinning  
armor', the knight of Austuria whom stole her heart. Or so he thought  
Hitomi could already feel the pain of rejection. Van couldn't love her, she wasn't as elegant as any princess   
in Gaea. She felt she didn't have the beauty and gracefulness that could surpass anyone of those princesses. She   
couldn't win Van's heart. He probably had someone who stole his heart. She didn't know hoe true that was.... but it   
wasn't just someone who stole his heart..... it was the savior of Gaea.... the girl from the Mystic Moon..... Hitomi  
Kanzaki...... The only person that could ever steal his heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
The day slowly descended in darkness. Hitomi and Van had a much needed conversation catching up on what  
was happening in each others lives. Hitomi knew she should go home... that her family would worry... but she was  
spending time with Van. For some reason having his presence seemed to fill the empty void, she had for so many  
years. Her other half was with her again. Loving the feeling and wishing it would never go away.   
As if it was the fairy tale of Cinderella, the clock struck 12:00 PM and once again the a pillar of bluish   
shown upon them.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author's Note: hope u guys liked it!!! sorry it took forever to put it out! ^_^   



	3. Shattered Dreams

Chapter 3:Shattered Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
Rising to the sky he went leaving his love behind, he lost her again. How could he bear the pain? His one and only love was away from his grasp once again. This was something he feared would happen.  
  
Tears blurring her vision, Hitomi watched helplessly as Van extended to the unseen planet. Soon the bluish light disintegrated in to the cold night air, and all was still once again. Hitomi's heart filled with pain, but she managed to force a slight smile remembering the events that had happened. The reality was, she had made so much progress in her life and she was now back to square one. Watching the midnight sky, she registered the events of that evening her beloved rising to the unknown, leaving her behind like she had once done. Slowly she headed back home, picking up a stray feather that had fallen from Van's draconian wings. An angel's feather, the only thing she could use to remember Van by. It was always enough, she'd look at the feather and picture his face with his rare smile and angelic wings. It was enough to have never gotten over him, enough to love him forever. In a way Hitomi knew she'd see him again if not in this life, then the next. Then they would be together and no distance in space could tear them apart. That was the hope in her heart, the faith that she would always be meant for him, that destiny would bring them together. They were destined.  
  
  
  
The days slowly went by. Van had much work to do for his kingdom. His heart was aching and he had regrets of not telling Hitomi how he really felt. What he had been feeling since they met at the age of fifteen. What was worse was that he let his doubt cloud his judgement, his emotions. While upon finishing his paper work he sat there and starred at the tear shaped pendant, now in his trembling hands. The memories all flooding back to him. The clearest in his mind was when he and Hitomi said their good-byes, how much he knew he'd miss her, how much he knew he'd never love someone as much as he loved her. Somehow in his adolescent age he'd hung on to that faint hope that even though they lived on separate planets they would find a way to be with each other.  
  
His thoughts were shattered when he heard faint cackling in the background. He heard it before, it was so familiar. The palace was slowly crumbling by the force of the liquid metal. The liquid metal penetrated the thick stone walls letting the whole palace crumble, and the people of Fanelia fleeing helplessly. The wars were thought to be over... what was this? And who's evil laughing filled the ears of all Fanelians. Van quickly let his wings out and flew as fast as he could to Escaflowne's resting place. He didn't want to use it, but he had to for the well being of the people of Fanelia. He inserted the energist and watched as Escaflowne once again had life. He climbed in and changed Escaflowne to it's dragon form,. He went in search for the guymelef that was destroying his kingdom. He finally reached the location where the enemy guymelef stood....  



	4. Much Needed Help

Chapter 4:Much Needed Help  
  
  
  
It was red, a red guymelef but how can it be? Dilandau's gone or was he? The laughter filled the ears of those listening once again. It was Dilandau, Celena was gone, hidden from the outside world. Van knew he mustn't hurt Dilandau, for Dilandau was also Celena. Van didn't know what to do, his kingdom was crumbling to the ground, and he couldn't hurt the inhibitor of the guymelef. The red guymelef set fire to the town center along with other enemy guymelefs, it was happening again! That was the last straw, Van couldn't take it. He transformed Escaflowne to it's battle form. He struck the red guymelef making it dysfunctional, and falling to the ground. The enemies general was taken out, they started retreating taking away the remains of the red guymelef and Celena. Van watched Fanelia burn once more, another war has begun.  
  
Hitomi, sat on her porch gazing at the midnight sky blanketed by stars. The next thing she knew everything went black, a vision. She saw what was Escaflowne in dragon form and Van they were searching for something. Flying everywhere sweeping every square inch of the land, he was yelling something. Hitomi tried hard to hear what he was saying but it was too muffled, but his face said it all. The vision ended leaving Hitomi sleeping unconsciously.  
As she awoke she remembered the events of the vision. Did it mean that she would soon return to that mystical planet? Only time could tell. She sighed while watching the birds fly across the sky. How she wished she could do that too, be carefree. She couldn't be carefree, she was burdened with all these visions clouding her mind. She got ready for school and started on her way. For some reason she decided to check the racetrack before she headed in to the school. It was like she knew something was going to happen. Sure enough the inevitable happened, the pillar of light slowly descended from the sky. In it stood Van, holding the pendant, the chain intertwined with his fingers.  
  
"Hitomi, I need your help." Van stated. "Another war has broken out."  
  
Although Van knew he could probably get through this war without Hitomi, he needed a reason to be with her in case something did happen to him. He didn't want to think about it, but if he did die he would want to spend his last days with the one person he loved more than anything in the universe.  
  
"Will you please help me?" Van asked.  
  
"Of course I'll help you Van," Hitomi replied.  
  
With that the light slowly engulfed the two and rose up toward the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.....  



	5. Precious Jewel

Chapter 5:Precoious Jewel

Chapter 5:Precoious Jewel

The morning soon over the land of Fanelia. Hitomi and Van has just arrived back on Gaea day before. Just when they thought the journey was over; it had just begun again. Hitomi awakened with the sound of birds fluttering by. She wasn't used to this at all, for in Japan she would awaken by the street sounds and chattering people walking along the sidewalk. She liked the peacefulness of Fanelia, even though some of the buildings had crumbled from the enemies' liquid metal. The Palace was damaged but that was the least of her worries. Another war had broken out, innocent people would parish and it is going to be up to her and Van to save Gaea once again. Van had told her they would be heading for Asturia in the afternoon. She couldn't wait to see Allen, and Malerna.

"You'll be needing this." Van stated as he took the pendant and handed it to her.

The pendant, Hitomi almost couldn't believe that Van had kept it all these years. She took it out of his hand, placing it around her neck. It felt good having the simple treasure around her neck again. 

"Thank you." Hitomi replied.

She remembered her grandmother whom gave her that precious jewel. Wishes really do come true she thought, as she recalled the night she saw the shooting star. She had wished to be back on Gaea, to see everyone, to see Van. She had missed everyone, and wished she knew what everyone was doing. She finally was given her chance, to catch up on those three years she lost.

Sure enough it was time to go. Van went in to Escaflowne, changing it to its dragon form… flying would be much faster. Hitomi reluctantly sat upon it and put her arms around Van's waist. They lifted off the ground and were off.

TBC…. (sorry it's so short)


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

Van and Hitomi arrived in Austria, greeted by Malerna, Dryden, and Allen. Ambushing Hitomi, Malerna hugged her till all the air was out of her lungs. After all they haven't seen each other for three years; Hitomi hugged Allen and Dryden also.

"We have so much catching up to do, Hitomi!" Malerna exclaimed.

Hitomi just smiled, this was what mattered, her valuable friends. Malerna guided her into the palace, followed by Dryden, Van and Allen.

Van and Allen had gone to discuss the war's events, and what to do. While Hitomi and Malerna talked about the old times and new.

_*_*_

As the sky turned to a midnight blue, everyone had been sent to their rooms for a good night's sleep. Hitomi had been restless, and sat upon the chair near the window looking out. The stars had come out and the mystic moon and its satellite was clearly visible. Hitomi couldn't help but feel torn between this world, or the other. It's true that home was where the heart is, but her heart was here on Gaea. She called Earth her home, why… because she grew up there, her friends and family lived upon that planet. Still she was torn, between her love and where she belonged. She is a person of Earth, the mystic moon. Yet she couldn't help but feel, the part of her that had been missing for all those years was finally back; she was whole again.

_*_*_

Van sat upon the roof of the Austurian palace thinking, thinking about Hitomi. Yet again he had held his feelings inside, having the doubt rise within. If only he weren't such a coward, for he was afraid she wouldn't return his feelings. He could still remember when Hitomi had kissed Allen, even now it hurt. Why couldn't he just have told her then, but instead he told her he wanted her power. He didn't need it, the determination within his heart would drive him through the war. Even now he didn't need it, all he needed was her to believe in him. The war would end, and then she would have to leave without hearing, what he had felt since three years ago. He would have to marry a princess, whom he could never love. It would be a loveless marriage.

TBC…

Authors note: I know I made this one short too…I don have much time on my hands anymore… and its summer! LOL! N e wayz I had to put some romance in this… it wuz getin' boring! LOL! Don worrie I'll update when I come back on ma trip… sorrie but that will be 3 weeks from now! 


	7. To make matters worse

Chapter 7: To make matters worse

Chapter 7: To make matters worse

The soldiers of both Asturia and Fanelia had gathered, an unstoppable alliance. Van, Allen and Dryden had been coming up with tactics, and plans for the war. They had no intent of losing, in other words they were going to win.

Hitomi and Malerna had been walking in the courtyard, silence overcoming them.

"Hitomi… can I ask you something?" Malerna asked breaking the silence.

"Of course Malerna, what is it?" Hitomi responded.

"Well, it may be just female intuition… it could be wrong, but when are you going to tell Van the truth?" Malerna wondered.

"What truth Malerna?" Hitomi asked dumbfounded.

"Oh come on Hitomi! Why can't you tell Van that you love him! It's obvious that he loves you!" Malerna exclaimed.

"Is it obvious? I mean that I have feelings for him?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes it is, and since he isn't going to tell you how he feels. I think that you should step up and show some courage." Malerna encouraged.

"I will, when it's right Malerna… it's just I have problems of my own. I'm scared that if I tell him, they'll only get worse… .I'm just so confused!" Hitomi replied completely exasperated.

"Hitomi, the only advice I can give you is to follow your heart, don't think about things too much." Malerna advised.

*_*_*

Van had excused himself from the meeting that had been held, it was clear that his mind wasn't in it. He had been pacing back and forth, working up the courage to tell Hitomi those three words.

"Oh come on! Saying those words can't be that hard!!" Van said obviously frustrated. "What's wrong with me?!"

A series of knocks on the door tore him from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Van asked.

The door opened revealing a scrawny soldier.

"KING! WE"RE UNDER ATTACK!"

TBC…

Authors note: I'm back from my trip! Yay!! And I'll finish this a soon as possible k? SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!! I just don't have a lot of time! But please be patient, I'll post it soon. (hopefully)


	8. The Battle

The battle

The battle

Van grabbed his sword and ran out of the palace, avoiding the blows from the enemy guymelefs. He quickly jumped into the awaiting escaflowne, and joining his allies defending Asturia.

…*…*…

Hitomi and Malerna stared at the horrifying scene, the palace crumbling to the ground. Asturia's people retreating to safe grounds. Wild fire spreading rapidly, almost everything was turning into ruins of a broken country, all because of war. The guymelefs destroyed anything it set eyes on, and all they could do was watch.

Realizing quickly that they were in the open, Malerna rushed past the battlegrounds. Joined by Dryden and people of their country. They ran toward a clearing far away from the massacre. Leaving Hitomi behind, once again being part of an unmistakable battle. She somehow knew she had to help Van overcome this, he couldn't do it alone. Van didn't want to depend on dowsing, he needed to concentrate on defending Asturia. She decided she had to do it for him. She swiftly ran toward the battle, sensing where the invisible giants laid.

…*…*…

"Van behind you!" she yelled as the guymelef tried to pierce through escaflowne. Van quickly whipped around, slicing the guymelef with escaflowne' s sword.

…*…*…

Allen was on the battleground fighting the red guymelef, fighting Dilandau, fighting his own sister. He was careful not to harm her, for she was only shielded from the world by her evil counterpart.

Dilandau made the wrong movie trying to jab into Allen's guymelef. Realizing the opportunity Allen quickly used his sword piercing through the energist that fueled the great giant.

"Please change back into Celena!" Allen cried helplessly, as Jajuka once had. Jajuka once called to Dilandau tell him to change back to the sweet Celena, during the last battle of the Great War. That time it had worked.

…*…*…

Van began to relax as he noticed that the red guymelef was now nonfunctional. Then suddenly it hit her, the liquid metal had hit Hitomi. She had been unable to detect it, unable to detect it's source.

"Hitomi!" Van yelled, as the liquid metal penetrated her. He quickly maneuvered escaflowne and sliced the guymelef in half.

…*…*…

She cried out in pain, as her head hit the gravel from the ruins of the palace, and for a moment all was still; everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Hitomi could feel her heart going slower as her blood poured from the wound. Van quickly opened escaflowne jumping out and running to where Hitomi laid. Van kneeled down and gently laid her head on his lap, whispering comforting thoughts in her ear… nothing was heard. Her tears streamed down her cheeks, as she knew she would not live long. The only thing she heard was the soft whisper of Vans words, _"Hitomi don't die on me now, I need you, I love you…"_

TBC…

Authors note: Please don't be mad at me for yet again a short chapter, and for making Hitomi suffer…

But it is an interesting turn of events isn't it? Any ways I'll get working on the next chapter ASAP!

Please R&R! Thanks!


	9. Questions

Questions ****

Questions

The mud mixed with her blood, her heart slowed. Hitomi's senses failed her, she couldn't hear any thing, and everything became a blur. The last thing she remembered was Van, his worried eyes kept flashing in her mind.

*…*…*

Hitomi woke up to find herself lying in bed, she was so cold and sweat dampened her short hair. Her face was so pale, due to her massive blood lose. Nurses came in and out; a nurse who's nametag read Tara placed a tray with hospital food in front of her. Hitomi looked at the green Jell-O and spaghetti in front of her. She only felt nausea, she couldn't eat. How did she get there?

Her mother and father rushed in as they heard the news that their daughter had awakened. Hitomi smiled as she saw her parents ambush her with questions, on how she got the wound. She hadn't realized it but she was homesick, and did miss her family the time when she had been in Gaea. She couldn't answer the questions though; her family would never believe her.

He mind raced a million miles a second, Van had saved her by bringing her home. Or at least she thought so. Then Hitomi thought back to when she laid on the rubble of the fallen building, had Van really told her he loved her? Yet she had waited what felt like eternity to hear those words, but she wasn't able to say them back. What had come of Van? Had the worst happened? She began to panic, the worse could have happened; she had slipped into unconsciousness and the battle wasn't over yet.

Hitomi tried to position herself upon making herself more comfortable but ended up feeling a sharp pain in her ribs.

"Dear, you've broken two ribs and suffered a severe stab wound, please try to rest," her mother said as she grabbed hold of Hitomi's father and brother, dragging them out of the hospital room.

Her thoughts returned to Van, how long was she unconscious any ways? All these questions roamed her mind. All she wanted was that Van was okay.

*…*…*

All Van could do was pace back in forth in his chambers. The battle was over now that Selena found her way back, gaining power over Dilandau once again. The best scientists of Gaea were now working on separating Selena and Dilandau. That wasn't for Van to worry about anymore, now it was Hitomi that he worried about.

__

He remembered wishing to the gods that Hitomi would somehow be saved. Then the pillar of bluish light splashed down from the heavens enveloping Hitomi. All he could do was watch as a single tear fell from his eyes. Hitomi lifted away in the heat of the battle, but the troops were soon called off as he looked over and saw Selena leave the red guymelef visible weakened. All he could do at this point was pray that Hitomi was okay.

Van somehow knew that Hitomi was okay, but he couldn't believe until he saw her good and well again with his own two eyes. At that he heard a knocking at his chamber doors, opening it a nobleman came in. He had to go to another meeting with his counsel.

TBC…

Authors Note: Sorry AGAIN for updating so SLOWLY! But I've had a lot of homework, and I haven't really touched the computer for the last month. So I thought today would be a good time to update. Don't worry I'll do the best I can to get the next chapter out! ^_^


End file.
